


Secret Admirer

by cuteanxiouskitten



Category: Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteanxiouskitten/pseuds/cuteanxiouskitten
Summary: Moving to a new school is never easy, but it's even harder to move in the middle of the school year.





	Secret Admirer

Chapter 1

Logan woke early on his first day at a new school, dressed slowly, and checked his backpack before heading downstairs to breakfast.

"Remember, Logan," his father said as he sat down at the table, "you'll have to work extra hard to catch up."

"I know, Dad."

"Do you know why?"

"Because I'm starting in the middle of the semester, I know." "That's right. Make your mother and me proud, Logan."

 _I do my best_ , Logan thought to himself, pouring cereal and milk into his bowl.

"You know we care, Logan," his mother said as she stood up from the table.

"I know, Mom. Will you two be home for dinner?"

"I don't know," his father said. "We'll call you if we're late."

Logan watched his parents leave, and sighed before going upstairs to brush his teeth before leaving for school. Lucky for him the house was only two blocks away from his new school, but he wanted to get there early to find his classes. His mind reeled on the walk to school, wondering if he'd be able to find his classes and the library easily, and he was still lost in thought as he entered the school and went to the front office, only coming back to earth when he ran into a boy wearing a sweater that looked more like a prince's outfit than a shirt.

"Careful there," the boy said.

"Sorry," Logan said as he passed the boy and entered the front office, where the receptionist smiled at him.

"You must be the new student," she said. "Logan Sanders, right?"

"Yes."

She pulled a sheet of paper out from under the desk and handed it to him. "Lunch is at 12:00 sharp, and the lunchroom is right next to your last morning class."

"Thank you." Logan took the schedule and set off in search of his first class. He stopped when he heard voices, and peeked around the corner to see two boys alone in the hallway, one of them towering over the other.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Patton? You need me to make decisions for you because otherwise you do things like this!" He threw a plastic bag containing a sandwich at the other, hitting him in the face with it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll do better next time."

"This *was* next time!" He grabbed Patton and shoved him into the lockers behind them, pinning him against the wall. "If you don't straighten up, I will end up being your only friend. Do you understand, fool?"

Patton nodded, and the other released him.

"I'm going to class early. Do whatever you want until lunch and you'd *better* not be late."

"Yes, sir," Patton said softly, lowering his eyes.

The other walked away as Patton sank to the floor and hugged his knees, and was replaced by a boy in a purple patchwork jacket, ripped black jeans, and purple sneakers. "You ok, Patton?"

He looked up to see the other boy, and smiled. "Hi, Virgil. Um, yeah I'm ok."

"Hey, new kid!" The boy in purple called, looking in Logan's direction. "I know you're there, come out!"

Logan swallowed and cautiously stepped around the corner, and Virgil waved him over.

"My name's Virgil and this is my best friend Patton. And you're Logan, right?"

"Yes."

"You're in my Biology class first. I'll show you where it is. Patton, come on, I'll take you to your class."

They walked down the hall together, Patton keeping close to Virgil and Logan walking slightly behind them, and stopped in front of a classroom not far off.

"See you later, Patton. Let's go."

Logan followed him down the hall, and they entered the Biology lab.

"So what's your story, new kid?"

"My parents moved here for a job opportunity and since I'm fourteen I had to come too."

"Cool. I moved here three years ago with my dad. Not my choice but I'm making the best of it, and I met Patton and Roman Prince so at least I have friends. But Patton's friends with everyone, really." He paused as his face darkened. "Even his piece of trash boyfriend Darren," he said darkly. "They got together in middle school but I don't like him, or how he treats Patton."

Logan nodded. "Is he always so mean to him?"

"Only when he 'messes up.'" Virgil put air quotes around the last two words. "Like when he forgets Darren's lactose intolerant and puts mayo on his sandwich."

"Oh," Logan said softly but matter-of-factly.

\---

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully, and at lunch Logan bought a turkey sandwich and a water before looking for a place to sit.

"Hey, Logan! Over here!"

He turned to see Patton waving at him, and made his way over to where he sat with Virgil, the boy he had run into before school, and Darren.

"Sit down," Patton said. "I want you to eat with us."

Logan sat down next to Virgil, and Patton smiled.

"This is my friend Roman," Patton said. "He's the president of the Drama club."

"And a loser," Darren said, earning a glare from Roman.

"You promised to be nice," Patton said softly.

"Right, right. Sorry, Princess."

"It's Prince," Roman said.

"That's what I said."

"Don't fight," Patton whimpered.

"Whatever," Darren said. "I'm outta here, see you later Patton." He left, and Patton stared at his tray.

"Have I mentioned that I hate Deceit?" Virgil said.

"Every day," Patton said softly.

The rest of lunch was spent in silence, and Logan was happy to learn that his next class had Patton in it.

"It's my only class without Darren in it," Patton said as they made their way to class.

"Why's he so mean?"

"He's not. Not really. He's just . . . controlling. And I deserved what he did this morning, anyway. I shouldn't have forgotten about the mayonnaise."

Logan was silent for the rest of the day, and couldn't get Patton off his mind as he made his way home. _I have to help him_ , he thought as he did his homework, ate dinner alone, and went to bed.

 

 

 


End file.
